


Sewing

by LukeVonCastiel



Category: Berserk
Genre: Fate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeVonCastiel/pseuds/LukeVonCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Idea of Evil works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewing

It was sewing.

Some would consider that an odd past time, but it was really the only one it had. In fact, it wasn’t just its only past time, it was the only thing it ever did. It sewed and sewed and sewed, linking threads together, forming strings and ropes and patterns.

For some, it sewed in bright golds and blues, hints of green. Happy colours, colours that made people smile, made them dance. Then it sewed in reds and blacks, and the happy colours died away.

But for others, it sewed in nothing more then endless reds and blacks, dipping the threads in blood, sewing in only the barest hints of gold, the smallest reasons for living.

And for one, it sewed pure white and black. It used no other colours, just black, and white, curling together and gripping one another, never parting. Black and white, a perfect duality for as long as that string of fate lasted.

And it did not smile, it did not congratulate itself for what it had created. It merely looked at the perfect string and spoke.

'You shall be Griffith.'

Then it resumed its sewing, its weaving, the tapestries of casualty merging with the howls of mankind, its cries for a reason, a reason for suffering.

It acknowledged it.

It continued sewing.


End file.
